


修剪脚趾甲

by tatoo_yan



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoo_yan/pseuds/tatoo_yan





	修剪脚趾甲

“刚才吃饭时不是撩我撩得很开心，嗯？”  
“……”原来你只是一直在装不懂啊，啧啧，没想到你是这样的俊凯。

#

王俊凯很喜欢亲吻王源耳朵，一被自己碰到就会变红，敏感得好像要滴血一般。  
他轻咬王源的耳垂，伸出舌尖在耳蜗戳弄，耳边是王源敏感的轻哼声，回想着王源因为他而意乱情迷的样子，下身忍不住摆动起来，去磨蹭王源的下`体。  
王俊凯沿着他的耳朵往下吻，转而堵上王源的嘴，情热地吻住他的唇翻来覆去地搅，舌头在他口腔里戳弄。  
手上也没闲着，撩起王源的T恤，宽大的手一路滑向柔软的腰肢，隔着内`裤套弄着王源的下身，感受着粉嫩柔软的性`器在手中慢慢挺立。  
“源儿，你腿开点。”扯掉了有点被精液浸湿的内裤。  
王源瞬间不知所措地抬起半身，“干……干嘛……”  
这话没说完，王俊凯就凑到他双腿间，伸舌舔掉阴`茎顶端冒出的液体，再顺着柱体往下舔，张嘴含住了整一根肉棒，舔过那青筋脉络，听到王源压抑不住的吸气声，王俊凯克服掉做深喉的不适，处女座的洁癖在王源面前统统不见，埋在他裆`部脑袋一上一下地做着抽`插动作，舔弄，吸吮，发出啧啧的水声，手往下玩他的蛋`蛋，不时按压一下会阴部。  
那舌头顺着勃起的阴`茎，舔过凸起筋络缓缓往下，在他眼里，王源连睾`丸形状都是可爱的王源私处很干净，毛发不浓密不稀疏，就是正好的程度，而且是他细心帮王源修剪过的（划掉）。  
王俊凯含住两颗球体，吮`吸几下，很快舔着下滑，用舌面按压，将湿润的会`阴弄得更加湿软。王源顿时发出猫叫一般的呻`吟，叫的王俊凯心痒痒，王源嗯嗯啊啊着抬起腰身，示意他继续，再快一点。  
王源爽得只能发出断断续续的嗯啊的叫声，不敢看在自己腿间不断起伏的毛绒绒的脑袋，害羞侧过脸发现关掉的黑色电视屏幕倒映着他们，自己满脸潮红，衣服被撩到了胸部以上，王俊凯埋在自己的腿间，自己的两条腿架在他的肩膀上，衣服却还整齐的穿戴着。  
王源不好意思地把头转到另一侧，收紧了双腿，手指发颤地揪住王俊凯的头发，嘴里虚弱喊着，“行了行了，嗯啊，不要了……停下……”王源呻吟着面目都皱在一起，腰却抑制不住往上挺，在欲望面前溃不成军，眼角甚至沁出生理性盐水。  
“嗯？”王俊凯舔舔他的阴茎，往下又舔会阴。  
“啊……再……”  
“哪里？你说。”王俊凯觉得这样的王源太浪了，但又是恰恰好的浪`荡，他就喜欢这样发`骚的王源，全身都为了自己而变得粉红、发软。  
“嗯啊……啊，舔、舔会`阴，很舒服……”王源拱了拱下身，接着撑起上半身，往下看着王俊凯舔自己。  
王俊凯笑，亲了亲阴`茎顶端才张唇含舔不时颤动的会`阴。王源摸着他的耳朵发出轻叹。王俊凯近距离看见穴口收缩的情态，禁不住用舌头戳了戳那里，笑着喷热气。王源便立即用大腿夹住他的脑袋，双手捧住他的后脑勺。

王俊凯在茶几下摸索到了ky，倒在手上，朝里探进手指扩张，还坏心地在前列腺处按压，“啊……”王源支撑不住往后躺倒在沙发上，很快小穴便松软能够容纳他的肉`棒进来。  
“嗯，好了……进来……”王源开始不满足只用手指……  
王俊凯抬起身，解开了皮带，内裤包裹着的性`器已经硬`挺得能清楚地看见形状了，头部已经从内裤腰带边缘露了出来，伸手上下揉搓几下便伸手把肿`胀硬`挺的性`器掏出来，托着在小穴周围蹭蹭却没有要进去的意思，稍稍拉开与王源的距离，居高临下挑逗地看着王源，抖了抖胯下的性`器，“想要吗？”  
废话！“嗯……快点进来……”王源用腿重新环上王俊凯的腰，下体往前凑。  
王俊凯从腰上把王源的腿扒下来，曲起掰开按在王源的身侧，下体完全暴露在空气中，瞥一眼王源挺立的性器，马眼吐着水，下身湿得一塌糊涂，深红色的小穴不停开合，刚才弄进去的润滑液被体温融化随着小穴收缩在往外冒水。  
“呃……不要看……”羞得想把腿并起来，膝盖却被王俊凯钳着，手脚也使不上力气。  
而王俊凯热热的气息喷在王源王源红透的耳朵上，“用脚帮我弄一次出来，我再用它来满足你，嗯？源儿，好吗……”  
说完靠坐在沙发一旁，一副好整以待的样子。  
王源用手撑在身后坐起身，抬起脚用脚心覆在王俊凯的性器上，觉得脚底变得异常敏感，能清楚感受到王俊凯肉`棒上的脉络，被上面热度烫到蜷缩起脚趾头，王俊凯你忍耐力真棒:）  
王源用脚心磨蹭着王俊凯的性`器，用脚尖在柱体上来回轻轻搔刮，不时用脚趾头抠挖、戳弄着顶`端的小孔，看着王俊凯依旧冷静的表情，抬起另一只脚揉`搓下面的两个球体，偶尔控制不好力度会戳到王俊凯的会阴处，安静的空气中听到王俊凯呼吸渐渐变得粗重。  
王源觉得自己好像比较煎熬，劳资脚都要抽筋了，你到底什么时候才射啊！  
改用单手撑着身体，忍不住握着自己的性`器自`慰起来，手指毫无章法地抚`慰着下体，止于会阴部，不敢再往下，两人面对着坐着，王俊凯饶有意味地盯着他看，自己插`什么的……也太羞耻了吧，而小`穴在王俊凯注视下好像变得……更加`痒……自觉夹紧了臀`部。  
而王俊凯也显然不再满足王源脚上的速度，用手抓住王源的右脚用力地按压在自己的性`器上，跪立起来另一手抓住男`根，模仿抽`插的动作，顶`端戳在王源的脚心上碾`磨，顶撞在王源的指缝间，一片滑腻。  
“啊……停嗯……停……”随着王俊凯的动作，感觉酥麻感从脚底蔓延到大脑，说不出的快感，竟然被弄脚板底就有点想高`潮了，到底怎么了。  
王源有点承受不住，另一支脚踩在王俊凯的大腿上，蜷缩着脚趾，趾甲都快掐进王俊凯的肉里。  
王俊凯看着王源隐忍的表情，其实他自己也快要承受不住了。  
放开了王源的脚，调整了下位置，便扶着肿了很久的性`器难耐地整根嵌入进去。  
先是小幅度地抽`插让他适应，而王源却抬起双手揽住王俊凯的脖子索吻，双腿再次自动地环住他的腰，王俊凯知道王源已经迫不及待了，便开始大开大合地操`他。  
每次都觉得他后穴很紧很热，夹得王俊凯很舒爽，插进去时还是像抗拒似的裹得紧紧的，可是当拔出时，又会被羞涩地挽留，烫热湿软的肠壁夹着他的发热粗硬的阴`茎，含吸按摩挤压，酥麻麻的电流从鼠蹊部窜上脑门。王俊凯叹了口气，呼吸变得粗重。他不停抽`插着，髋部拍打着王源紧俏的臀部，发出啪啪的响声，整个客厅都是他粗重的喘息和王源隐忍的呻吟声。  
王俊凯边操边俯下身，嘬了口王源的嘴角。  
“宝宝，这样舒不舒服？”

 

王源松开紧咬的下唇，呻吟着说，“嗯，再深点……”  
王俊凯轻笑，“你确定你受得了？”  
说罢根本不给王源喘息的机会，那物什又粗又热，直直捣进来，在他后穴里戳来戳去，顶端流出的液体在体内随着抽插的动作被带了出来。王源别过头，被干得上下耸动，身下挺立的性器随着摆动，在两人小腹间拍打，感觉后穴水淋淋的胀热不住收缩，王俊凯亲了他一口，便一下插在里面不抽出来，晃着腰身在王源体内磨，青筋勃起的阴`茎用力压着被干得湿软的肠壁，很快摸到那一处。王俊凯双手掐住王源汗淋淋的腰身，下身快速地摇，肉棒埋在温热的后穴里，磨着最能让王源丧失理智的点。王俊凯的那根足够粗长，所以王源的前列腺一直被压磨着，而王俊凯的耻毛又磨蹭着他的穴口周围，王源熬不住这攻势，败下阵来哀求着说。  
“嗯哼……王俊凯……不要了……”带着点哭腔，快要挤出生理性泪水了。  
王俊凯满意地笑，额角留下汗滴落在王源的腹部。  
王源舒展着身体，双腿绷直了脚趾蜷缩，迷离的眼神直直望着压在身上操干着自己的爱人。他感觉到自己湿`软滚`烫的后穴仍然不受控制地一收一缩，夹住王俊凯那根肉`棒吞食。这让王源迷恋临近高`潮的那阵欲罢不能的快`感，神经都绷紧了，但又压抑着无法爆发，要到不到的临界点会将人逼疯，逼得他只剩追逐本能。  
他只能含糊地反复喊着王俊凯的名字，细碎地呻吟着，用后穴感受着王俊凯的肉棒。王俊凯的手也不停，手指沿着他的大腿，按压着揉捏，手法色情。在王源腰身来回摩挲，最后停在胸前坚硬挺立的两点，好像一直都忽略它们了呢，用手指夹着拉扯揉捏，上下夹击。  
王俊凯舔着唇低头盯着被自己插成深红的后穴，一缩一缩地含着自己的被浸湿的性·器，简直可爱到不行。穴口皱褶被自己的大家伙撑平，脆弱得似乎再胀大一点就要裂了，心里一阵酸涩感动，他舍不得让王源受伤。  
王俊凯猛地抽`插十几下后，射`在了王源的体内，王源到最后都哭了，感受到王俊凯射进来滚烫的米青液，直接被王俊凯操`射了。  
王源射精后缓过神来，用手推了推伏在他身上的王俊凯，嗔怪道，“……你又忘了带套……”  
王俊凯疲软的性器还待在王源体内不愿意抽出来，带着汗湿的脑袋在王源颈间蹭了蹭，“用完了嘛，明天给你买袜子顺便买几盒，源儿……我还想再来一次……”  
“……”

 

两人在沙发再来了一次之后，王俊凯才托着王源的臀`部从前面抱进了浴室。  
王源几乎是挂在王俊凯的身上，双手挂在他的脖子上，抬起一条腿，让王俊凯温柔地给他抠出精液冲洗身体，笑得一脸无害的看着王俊凯。  
王俊凯捏了捏他安静垂下的肉`棒，“笑什么呢你？”  
王源被王俊凯捏了两下,腰腿又开始发软地靠在王俊凯身上，王俊凯顺势搂紧他的腰揉他屁`股，边揉按臀肉边和他接吻。  
自然而然地，把人按在洗手台上，从后面进入，一插进就发狠地干，闭上了那双勾人的桃花眼，感受着王源体内的温度和被紧紧包裹的感觉。  
“嗯……又白洗了。”  
责怪的语气却是带着笑意的眼神，转过头与王俊凯交换了一个绵长的吻。

#


End file.
